It is desirable to develop peptide receptor modulators which may be useful for affecting the native activity of such a receptor and thus for affecting the biological pathways in which such a receptor is involved.
For example, GLP-1 is an important gut hormone with regulatory function in glucose metabolism and gastrointestinal secretion and metabolism, and has been identified as a very potent and efficacious stimulator for insulin release. Therefore, it is desirable to develop modulators of peptide receptors, for example the GLP-1 receptor, which will affect the native activity of the receptor to effect a desired biological response.
The present invention therefore provides a novel process for the preparation of intermediates useful in the preparation of amino acid which may be used in preparing peptide receptor modulators, for example GLP-1 receptor modulators, including agonists or partial agonists.